Southern Princess
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: What happens when Scarlett meets Rhett while she is at finishing school? Will they fall in love? Or will Scarlett's love of being the southern belle of Atlanta ruin their relationship? Read and find out!


Southern Princess

Chapter 1: Finishing School

A very long time ago in the year 1860 in the state of Atlanta Georgia lived a very lovely girl of sixteen. Her dark chestnut medium length hair blew into the wind as it blew east. Her dark green eyes were like looking at two perfectly good emeralds. Her face was like china you were almost scared to touch it, afraid it would break at your touch. Along with an amazing complexion she had a very petite body. Her waist was 18 ½ inches. It was the smallest waist in four counties. A grown mans hands could fit around her waist that's how small she was. The girls name was Scarlett O'Hara of Tara Plantation. Scarlett had a younger brother of 14 by the name of Alexander O'Hara, Alex for short. They got along like brother and sister they loved each other very much but fought often more times than one.

Scarlett's father was Gerald O'Hara originally from Ireland. Gerald came over to America at a young age. From then on he worked hard to get what he had. His plantation was the finest, biggest plantation in all of Atlanta. Since Scarlett didn't have a mother Gerald bought his daughter anything and everything to ease the pain of losing of a woman he could never fill. Everything from the finest was bought for Scarlett. Dresses, slaves, horses, riding lessons, hats, shoes, books, nice oak four poster bed with matching dresser, If he could by her the best beau in Atlanta he most certainly would. But that was something Scarlett had to find on her own.

"Pa make her stop" Alex yelled out in pain as Scarlett hit him with a pillow full of goose feathers.

"Wimp" Scarlett said with a laugh as she hit him one last time with the pillow.

"Katie Scarlett stop hitting your brother at once" Gerald said coming into the room.

"I'm sorry Pa, Alex was just being a little brat that was all" Scarlett smiled that showed her cute dimples. She knew that if she smiled sweetly to her pa he would believe her of course he would he just had to.

"I was not-"Alex started wiping his head and looking at Scarlett and his Pa.

"Oh shut up" Scarlett said glaring at him with her eyes going small.

"Katie Scarlett you will not speak in that manner is that clear?" Gerald asked stepping in between her and Alex.

"Ha, you got in trouble" Alex said sticking his toning out at Scarlett. Who at this point wanted to kick her brothers' ass?

"Why you" Scarlett said knocking her brother down in a few seconds. "Take that back!" she yelled as she began hitting him.

"Katie Scarlett young ladies do not act like that. Get up at once you our acting much like a child!" Gerald said pulling on Scarlett's arm.

"Sorry Pa but Alex had it coming to him" Scarlett got up and dusted off her lovely blue dress that made her lovely skin stand out.

"Katie Scarlett I want to talk to you it's very important" Gerald said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh Pa what did I do? If it's about hitting Alex I'm truly sorry" Scarlett said as she pushed her lower lip out.

"It has nothing to do about your brother. Alexander give me a few moments with your sister will you" Gerald asked turning and looking at his son.

"Sure Pa" Alex said leaving the room moments later.

"Katie Scarlett this is very foolishness this has to stop. You're a young southern belle not a tom boy" Gerald said very stern like he had finally had enough. "Your mother would be very disappointed in you young lady."

Scarlett had never been scolded at before not once. Not even when she was a child. What was going on? Did her Pa have a bad day or something? All he did was go over to the Wilkes and talk business with Mr. John Wilkes. What could possibly be wrong? After all Scarlett was her Pa's princess.

"Pa I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was being so foolish" Scarlett said as her head fell having her lovely hair fall in her face, with her eyes looking down at the floor.

Gerald couldn't believe what he was getting ready to tell his daughter but it just had to be done. He couldn't hide it anymore it was getting to close to keep it from her. So he took a deep breath then spoke after a few moments of thinking. "That is why I'm sending you to finishing school."

Scarlett's head shot up. "What no Pa you can't" as a cry escaped her lips. "What about my friends?"

"You will make new ones at this school that I am sending you to" Gerald said not giving into Scarlett this time.

"Where is this school Pa?" Scarlett asked as her body began to shake with nerves and fear.

"Charleston South Carolina" Gerald answered his daughter moments later.

Scarlett's eyes got wide. "CHARLESTON!"

"Yes" Gerald said nodding his head yes.

Scarlett couldn't believe what her Pa was doing. Sending her to finishing school, why she hadn't done anything and she most secretly didn't need "school" to be the best southern belle in Atlanta. "But Pa I'm going to be the best southern belle in Atlanta, and go to balls every night. I don't need schooling for that"

"Well you better hit the books Katie Scarlett because unless you don't start acting like a lady there will be no southern belle or balls" Gerald said standing up looking at his daughter not giving in to her like he often did. Not this time, this time Scarlett was going to do as she was told no giving in this time what so ever.

"No Pa, you can't be serious I-I have to be the southern belle for Atlanta I've wanted that my whole life, well that and a beau but that's different. You can't do this to me" Scarlett cried gripping her Pa's jacket.

"I can Scarlett and I am your train leaves this Friday at three O'clock" Gerald said firmly and forcefully.

Scarlett's eyes began to fill with big, wet, salty tears. "You can't do this to me. I won't go and you can't make me" she cried as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Don't talk back to me young lady your going and that's that" Gerald said filling bad for doing this to his princess but it just had to be done, people where already talking about how foolish Scarlett acted it wasn't lady like at all. The time when she was at home did she act like a tom boy. This was not expectable for the ideal young lady.

Scarlett slammed her door shut as she entered her big lovely room throwing herself onto her bed as the tears began to flow. "Why must I do this? I haven't done anything just because I act like a boy time to time doesn't mean I need to go to finishing school!" Scarlett cried out. But the words just went right into the pillow and lost into the silence.

Hours went by with Scarlett crying her lovely eyes out. All she could think about was how she wouldn't get to be the southern belle in Atlanta. Instead she would be away at some school in Charleston learning to be a lady.

**A/N**: Okay there it is. What do you think my newest idea for a gwtw story. I have plenty up my sleeves that I can't to get started on. If you like this story then give me a review.


End file.
